


Apego

by Numitastic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Yandere, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numitastic/pseuds/Numitastic
Summary: While Saihara was wandering about aimlessly, he stumbled upon something interesting that caught the corner of his eye.





	Apego

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a pretty old one-shot fanfic that I originally posted on Danganronpa Amino. I'm mostly posting this here so I can keep it somewhere if for some reason it disappears or something hhhh- (it was written and posted on 11/26/2017, it was also inspired by a k-pop song called You In Me from the group KARD)*

Saihara was walking down the streets boredly since school had just let out a few minutes ago. He heard some cries after walking past an alleyway. It perked his interest as he slowly walked back and hid himself behind the wall to the entrance of the alleyway. He then slowly stuck his head out slightly as his eyes widened, he then saw a little purple haired boy crying as he was getting beaten up. After awhile, the bullies left as he then just watched him from afar. The purple haired boy slowly got up as their eyes met for a quick second, Saihara's eyes widened as he quickly pulled his head back and felt his chest. His heart was fluttering a bit as he then thought 'Is this... Love..?'

He then slowly slid down the wall as he kept holding onto his chest. He heard some quick footsteps as he then turned his head, it was the boy running. Was he going home? Saihara thought as he decided to get up quickly and then followed him. After awhile he noticed Ouma's house, he then made a mental note as he slowly followed him. He peeked through the window once Ouma went inside, he then did a helpless sigh as he was admiring him from afar "You're mine~" he says as he kept sighing helplessly in love.

After a few hours of admiring, he noticed Ouma going upstairs. He then turned around to look at the sky as he noticed it was getting late, he then decided to walk home and have some rest.

When the next day came, Saihara didn't really get much sleep since he was thinking of Ouma all night. He then jumped out of bed as he started to get ready, after that he then headed off to Ouma's house. Upon reaching Ouma's house, he noticed he was at his porch as he was talking to a girl. He narrowed his eyes at the two as he dove into the back of a bush to hide himself. 'Is she trying to steal him away from me?' he thought as he glared at her even more.

The girl shivered a bit as the two started to walk together. Saihara got out of the bush as he was slowly following the two. Once they reached the school, they thankfully went into different classrooms. Saihara then sat in his seat as he was staring at Ouma who was four seats ahead of him on the right, he decided that when it was lunchtime he would ask to eat with him. Throughout the whole class he didn't pay attention as he just kept staring at Ouma. Ouma turned around as he tilted his head to the side a bit "D-do you need something..?" Saihara quickly snapped to reality as he looked at Ouma as he was tripping over his words. He then shook his head "Would you like to eat lunch with me..?" Ouma looked a bit surprised but nodded as he smiled. Saihara's heart was beating faster when he smiled, he then quickly got up "Shall we go to the roof~?" he says as he smiled while he was still trying to keep his composure.

"S-sure.." Ouma says as Saihara grabbed his own lunchbox. They then started to walk to the roof. When they got there, they sat next to each other as they then started to eat in awkward silence for awhile until Saihara tried to strike up a conversation. After awhile of talking and laughing it was now time to go back to class.

After class, Saihara noticed Ouma gathering his things as he was heading to the hallway. Saihara quickly gathered his things as he ran to Ouma, he then started to talk to him. He walked Ouma all the way to his house as he waved to him, he then spent a few hours watching him through the window.

This routine went on for a few months as Saihara then gathered up the courage to confess his love for him when they were walking home one day. Ouma was a bit surprised but accepted happily.

Their relationship started off happily but then after awhile it got bumpy. "Wh-why are you always j-jealous whenever I talk to s-someone..?" Ouma asked with concern "It's because you're mine of course~!" Saihara replied happily with a bit of craziness in his eyes

Ouma was backing away a bit as Saihara was wondering what was wrong. He only wanted to protect what was his after all. "W-we have to t-take a break.." Ouma says as he looked down this was what Saihara feared as he got on his knees and begged Ouma while they were getting stares "Please! I'll die without you!" he shouted as he hugged onto Ouma's leg. Ouma was clearly panicking since he didn't really want to be in this relationship anymore but he just gave in "A-alright.." he says with a sigh as Saihara got up and just hugged him. He then pecked him on the forehead as they then continued to walk home.


End file.
